


Special People Stiles

by cutestpixieyoueversaw



Series: Being Special [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Feels, Gen, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, I mean it's there but it's not the whole point, Magical Stiles Stilinski, but it's there cause when is sterek not in the air?, my baby is amazing and if you say otherwise i wont listen anyway, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutestpixieyoueversaw/pseuds/cutestpixieyoueversaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One simple forgotten book in the Hale library changes Stiles. For better or for worst he may still be trying to figure out. He's a special person though, so maybe it's not all bad. But what's the cost of being special?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special People Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote another based on fanart drabble story thing. It's based off of  
> http://darthmarvelous.tumblr.com/post/30448197884/fast-and-rough-stiles-as-a-hunter-i-like  
> You should seriously go check out the picture cause I can not give it enough justice. It's Stiles as a hunter. With a crossbow and tattoos that are like celtic knots and could be runes. Did I mention he licks blood away like it's nothing?

One day Lydia and Stiles find a dusty green leather covered book looking through the Hale library. A book that Peter grabs from them and Stiles lets him cause he's secretly not so secretly scared of the man still and Lydia because somehow she sees the guy as a parent figure. Which really should be a sign of the end of the world when Lydia accepts Peter Hale as a father figure and the man takes the position as if he was made for it. As if he needed more power, as if she needed more instruction of dominating the world.

He looks over the book, opening it and flicking to certain pages he spends a moment or more on. They both stare at him wondering if this is something they can look into or if it's going to be one of those things that's for Hales only. Derek's already grabbed a couple albums that survived and banned all from touching them. Lydia hopes Peter will give it back to them, she already got a chance to read some of the cover; it's going to be fun translating that. Stiles is itching to see if there really are more secrets for him to know.

"If you can both translate it, it's yours." He says dropping the book back into Lydia's hands. And if the book was actually in Stiles' well…it's Peter freaking Hale.

At first they both think it'll be easy as pie. But it proves to be a hard affair indeed. Peter checks on them more than they ever thought he would and considering he has freaking werewolf powers that are used for the Dark Side he knows if they ever try to lie. So Lydia hunkers down and takes deep calming breathes when Stiles gets to be too much for her because god damn it she's going to read the book. Stiles bites his lips too much to make sure he doesn't whine about how much more he would rather just do this alone on his computer in his room where a sour wolf can come through his windows at night. Lydia's a genius and Stiles can research anything and everything. It takes them two months to crack it. Another three weeks to not only translate but type the whole entire book up and save it onto Peter's laptop. It was a mix of ancient Greek, Gaelic, mixed with some Norse and Russian.

Weeks later and he's bored so he starts drawing some of the designs on his arms in sharpie, little swirls and dips here and there thinking nothing of the fact that it's exactly what was in that book. So when Allison drags him to join her in her hunter training, which he personally thinks is just her way of showing off that she's amazing with a bow and twin blades, you can color him surprised when he not only does good but beats Allison. She gives him an easy grin that makes his weary but he does it again and again. It gets to a point that everyone stops their own training to see what's going on. Stile's is many things, great freaking things, but a better fighter than a Hunter? Not so much. He still thinks nothing of it until he's beating up Boyd, Jackson-there was a lot of satisfaction in kicking his ass, Isaac, and Scott. It's when he gets to Peter and gets a slash right on his arms, cutting a line through the designs, he only beings to realize were runes, that he feels the difference. And it's there that he understands what it means to be drunk on power.

He starts making it a point of his daily routine to draw the runs on his arms, always the same; runes for speed, agility, strength. It's no surprise when he ends up getting to be vice captain on the team. And if Scott gives him a disappointed Yoda look well he hopes his wronged Darth Vader look is showing. This is just his way of balancing the world.

It's when he bumps into Allison's dad at the store that he thinks to ask. Maybe it's the sudden urge to try and mend the divide or maybe it's the runes poisoning his thought process that convinces him to ask for lessons. And maybe Chris is just too shocked or maybe he's lonely now that his daughter spends so much time with the pack that makes him say "Saturday at 7 am good for you son?"

He doesn't let him down, doesn't give him a chance to regret. He starts adding runes to his legs, for concentration. Stiles blooms under Chris. He excels in ways even Allison can't. Stiles tried his hardest to make sure Chris was proud and happy he let him train. And each day when Chris would give that little side grin of his and nod his head he swears it's just the runes that are getting to his head, that are making him feel better and worth it. He tried to not let the praise get to his head. Or the pats on his back, the "Stay for dinner I made lasagna", or new crossbows made out of oak and mountain ash. He really tried to not let it get to his heart. But it's like he's trying to make up to Chris in ways that he can't make up to his dad. In ways he can't even begin to think of approaching with his father. If he's honest it's cause he's afraid. Afraid of what he will say. So slowly but surely he lets his heart bleed and pour, lets Chris become like a second father to him. Someone who he can talk to about the pack, a human on the outside looking in. Someone who he doesn't have to lie to so that they don't worry, so that they aren't in danger, so that he doesn't risk losing his new family. If Chris somehow accepts him as a son, as a second child he can't have well…it's not like he put an arrow to his head.

When the pack fights some werecats, because why should wolves get all the fun, Stiles knows something will change. He sees the way Allison's arrows miss as they slide past the werecats and he can't move in the right direction away or else he'll get sliced and diced by the were in front of him. So he takes it to his chest. And he goes down, hard. He's loosing too much blood and trying to remain calm to pay attention and enjoy the way Derek snaps. He doesn't get a chance to giggle or wince at how Derek growls at the other pack leader that she's going to die before his mate. Nearly dying puts things in perspective. He only makes it thanks to Lydia and the book. She writes healing runes and protection runes with his own blood on his back.

Stiles doesn't find out until long after when he's talking to Lydia why she's never gotten the runes on her body.

"It only works on special people Stiles." she huffed as if he should have known.

"You're special too you know…I mean-" he tries because come on who can lie that Lydia isn't a star.

"You're VERY special Stiles. God, it's in your blood," She rolled her head and eyes in a move much too Peter Hale. Was it possible to adopt someone and like adopt their bloodline into you cause he thinks he's got proof finally.

"Someone in your family was made to wear runes. Maybe it's why you actually understood some of the Norse and Gaelic without needing to translate. This is something only you can do." she finished with a smile. And Stiles feels good. He's special in his own way.

When he decides that he doesn't have time to always put the runes on, when he gets that sharpie can run off, and that he needs them on his body always he goes to Chris. And Chris, bless his freaking soul just slings an arm across his shoulder before driving him out the state on a weekend so that he can get the runes permanently etched into his skin. Stiles will go down with his assertion that he didn't have to hold his hands when the needle started to stab away at his skin. He swear he was a big boy.

His dad is understandably upset when he sees the network of designs on his son's body the first time, Stiles waited until it's a week after his 18th birthday to let his guard down. But it's in the way he bites his cheek and lips, the way he just shakes his head and keeps heading out the door that's really telling of how bad it's gotten. He may have gained a father in Chris, a bigger family with the pack but he wonders really if it's worth it all to lose his dad.

As he readies his crossbow with swamp lunar arrows, another gift, and smiles his sure- to -be crazy -but -still -high-and -happy -off -the- fight grin promising to kill the ass who thought they could actually tear his favorite sweatshirt, he thinks it not alright but it's okay. He's a member of the pack, a best friend, friend, a mate, researcher, a son, an adopted son, brother from another mother and father,special kind of person, hunter and so much more.

He was special. And sometimes special people weren't understood. Sometimes special people had to do things people didn't like. Things they didn't like. But that was the burden of special. That was the payment to the piper. Stiles was finding out the cost of being special.

Sometimes you had to lose something to protect it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what yall think about these drabble/fics. If I should stop or keep throwing it out. Please? Thanks :D


End file.
